


You're Jealous

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a sweet ending, But lots of hugging and kissing as well, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson didn’t like Stiles and Stiles didn’t like Jackson. They have been enemies for years. Then one day Stiles noticed that Jackson was looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sex scenes. Hot stuff, possums.

Stiles was on the track team at Beacon Hills High School. Jackson was captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles noticed one day in the shower room after practice that Jackson was looking at him. He blushed and looked away. Then he looked at Jackson again.  
Jackson was a wall of muscle, with a huge cock that hung far down over his enormous balls. His skin was smooth and tanned. And Jackson was handsome. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, a long nose, and full red lips.  
Stiles had a long body. He was lean and hard from his years on the track team. His cock was very long, and hung far down over his large balls. His skin was pale and freckled, with tiny moles running from his cheek down to his legs. And Stiles was cute, with thick dark hair, amber eyes, dark eyebrows, long eyelashes, a little turned up nose, and full red lips.  
Jackson was still looking at him. And Stiles was starting to get turned on by the sexy jock. Stiles left the shower room, went to his locker, got dressed, and left quickly.

That night, Stiles was watching tv when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Jackson standing there.  
“Jackson?”, he said. “What do you want?”  
“Could I come in?”, Jackson asked.  
“Ok”, Stiles replied. Jackson came in and Stiles shut the door.  
“What are you doing here?”, Stiles asked.  
“I didn’t see your dad’s car”, Jackson said.  
“He’s pulling double duty tonight. He won’t be home until tomorrow morning”, Stiles said. “Did you want to talk to him?”  
“No”, Jackson said. “I want to talk to you.”  
There was a long silence. Jackson looked at Stiles and Stiles looked at Jackson.  
Suddenly, Jackson grabbed Stiles and pushed him against the wall. His lips met Stiles’ and he kissed him, hard and wet. Stiles looked at Jackson in surprise and amazement.  
“I need to fuck you”, Jackson growled. “I very badly need to fuck you. Do you have any objections to that?”  
“Not a one”, Stiles said.  
Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and they went upstairs. When they reached Stiles’ room, they went in. They both got undressed, then stood looking at each other. Both of the boy’s cocks were hard, red, and throbbing, sticking up against their stomachs. They fell onto the bed, kissing and touching each other. Jackson licked down Stiles’ chest and stomach to his furry treasure trail. He licked down to Stiles’ hard cock. He then licked up and down Stiles’ length, then sucked his cock into his mouth. Stiles moaned in ecstasy.  
Stiles licked down Jackson’s chest and stomach to his curly blonde pubes. He licked up and down Jackson’s hard cock. Then he sucked his cock into his mouth. Jackson groaned in pleasure. Jackson pulled Stiles legs apart and looked at his little pink hole.  
“Beautiful”, Jackson murmured. He licked all around Stiles’ tight little hole.  
Then he stuck his tongue inside and licked Stiles’ hot softness. Stiles gasped.  
“Jackson!”, he exclaimed.  
Jackson stuck his fingers into Stiles mouth.  
“Suck”, he said. Stiles sucked Jackson’s fingers until they were wet. Then Jackson stuck a finger into Stiles’ hole. Stiles writhed beneath him. Then he stuck a second finger inside Stiles. He moved his finger around. Stiles writhed some more. Then Jackson stuck a third finger into Stiles’ hole. Stiles writhed even more. Jackson reached down to his jacket on the floor and got out a bottle of lube. He lubed his fingers, then pushed them back up into Stiles. Jackson found Stiles’ prostate and rubbed it over and over.  
“Ohhhh!” Stiles gasped. ‘Fuck me, Jackson! Fuck me now!”  
Jackson lubed his cock and put more lube on Stiles’ hole. Stiles looked up at Jackson in apprehension.  
“Jackson, I’ve never been…..”, Stiles said. “I mean, I’m a virgin.”  
Jackson smiled tenderly at Stiles. “Don’t worry”, he said. “I’ll go slow and easy.”  
Jackson placed the head of his big cock against Stiles’ tight little hole. Then he pushed it in and slowly sank his hard cock into Stiles’ exquisite tight warmth. Stiles moaned and said, “Move, Jackson. Please move”. Jackson began to fuck Stiles with long hard strokes. He rubbed against Stiles prostate with every stroke, and Stiles was moaning in ecstasy.  
Stiles cock was as hard as steel. “Touch me, Jackson!” he said. Jackson stroked Stiles’ cock a few times and Stiles shouted and came thick, hot, and messy all over his stomach and chest. Then Jackson grunted and shot his thick, hot come deep inside of Stiles. He pulled out and laid down next to Stiles. They hugged and kissed passionately until they both fell asleep together.

Stiles and Jackson started having sex several nights a week. Stiles was sure that it was just sex. No strings. No commitments.

One night, Jackson frowned when he came in the door.  
“I smell Scott on you”, he growled.  
“He and I hung out together and watched tv. And afterwards, he hugged me”, Stiles said.  
“Ok”, Jackson said.  
‘Jackson, are you jealous?”, Stiles asked incredulously.  
“No”, Jackson replied. “Just curious.”

Another night…..  
“I smell Derek on you”, Jackson groused.  
“I talked to him today about pack business, and as I left he put his arm around my shoulder”, Stiles said.  
“Alright”, Jackson said.  
“You’re jealous!”, Stiles exclaimed.  
“Not at all”, Jackson said. 

And another night…..  
“I smell Isaac on you! All over you!”, Jackson growled. “What gives? Is he fucking you? Tell me, Stiles!”  
“No!”, Stiles replied. “He’s not fucking me! I’m thinking of trying out for the wrestling team. And Isaac, being the captain of the team, was showing me some wrestling holds this afternoon in the gym.”  
“Ok”, Jackson said, calming down. “Ok.”  
Stiles looked at Jackson. “You are jealous!” he said.  
“No I’m not!”, Jackson replied.  
“Jackson”, Stiles said firmly. “You are.”  
Jackson sighed. “Ok, then. I admit it. I’m jealous. Happy now?”  
Stiles grinned. “Yes”, he said. “I’m extremely happy. Jealous means that you care about me. At least a little bit.”  
Jackson looked at Stiles with an exasperated expression on his face.  
“Care about you? A little bit?”, he snapped. “I’m in love with you, damn it!”  
Stiles jaw dropped open and he stared at Jackson. There was a moment of silence.  
“I’m in love with you”, Jackson said in a quieter voice.  
He looked down as he waited for Stiles’ reply.  
Stiles took Jackson’s chin in his hand and looked into his eyes.  
“I’m in love with you too”, he said softly. “You big dope.”  
Jackson’s face lit up in a huge grin. Stiles grinned back at him.  
Their lips met in a tender kiss. Then the kiss turned passionate, deep, and wet.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, too, Jackson”, Stiles replied. 

They were snuggling together in bed after they had made love. Jackson was the big spoon and Stiles was the little spoon. Jackson kissed the back of Stiles’ neck as he nuzzled him contentedly.  
“Mate”, he murmured. “Mine.”  
Stiles turned and looked at Jackson in surprise.  
“Am I your mate?”, he asked.  
“Yes”, Jackson replied. “If you want to be.”  
Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“Yes, my love”, he said. “I want to be your mate.”

“When did you first know that I was your mate?”, Stiles asked.  
Jackson smiled. “It was that day in the locker room shower”, Jackson replied.  
“A werewolf knows when he has found his mate by the sight, by the feel, and by the smell of that person.” Jackson kissed Stiles’ forehead.  
“I looked at you across from me in the shower”, he continued. “Do you know how beautiful and sexy you are, Stiles?” Stiles blushed.  
“That was the first thing. An overwhelming attraction to you. Then I felt your presence.  
A werewolf feels his mate’s presence, whether it’s across the room or across the world.  
And I felt your presence. A tidal wave of emotion and feeling, like I had just been slammed against a mountain. And then there was your smell. It was overwhelming and pungent. I can’t begin to describe how wonderful you smell, sweetheart. It’s fresh, like sunshine after the rain. And spicy and sweet, like cinnamon, and vanilla, and freshly brewed coffee. And deep, like the quiet woods and the sweet earth.  
And sensual. Like love, and sex, and home, and pack, and belonging.”  
Jackson kissed Stiles tenderly.  
“That’s how I know that you’re my mate”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Jackson and snuggled closer to him.  
“There’s a lifelong commitment between a werewolf and his mate”, Jackson said.  
“A marriage. Monogamous and lasting. And there are two things that I must do to make you my mate.”  
“I know”, Stiles said. “You will bite me and mark me as yours.” There was a slight pause. “Then you will knot me.” Stiles blushed.

All the times before that Jackson had fucked Stiles, he had kept his knot outside of Stiles’ hole. But now, to seal their marriage as mates, he would push in the knot. He discussed it with Stiles.  
“It will hurt at first, sweetheart”, Jackson said. “As will the bite. But I will touch you in the places that hurt and my wolf will take the pain away.” He looked at Stiles with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure, my love?”, he said. “Are you sure that you want to go through the pain to become my mate?”  
“Yes, darling”, Stiles replied. “I want more than anything else in this world to be your mate. I will go through the pain willingly to be married to you.”  
Jackson kissed the top of Stiles’ head.  
“My sweet baby”, he said.

Jackson began to fuck Stiles. Then he marked Stiles by biting his left shoulder deeply with his werewolf fangs. Stiles gasped in pain. Then Jackson kissed and licked the wound. The pain was replaced with a soothing warm glow, the bleeding stopped, and the wound instantly healed up. Jackson fucked Stiles harder and deeper. Then the knot at the base of his cock began to swell. He pushed his swollen knot into Stiles’ hole. Once again, Stiles gasped in pain. Then Jackson touched Stiles’ groin, and the pain was replaced with a soothing warm glow, and a feeling of Stiles’ boy hole being pleasantly full. Jackson’s knot brushed against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles came, moaning Jackson’s name. Stiles clenched as he came, causing Jackson to come, moaning Stiles’ name. Jackson came a huge continuous load, filling Stiles with his come.  
They kissed. Then Stiles asked, “How long will we be tied together?”  
“About a half hour, I think”, Jackson replied. “I’ve never knotted anyone before. That’s only for my mate”. Stiles kissed Jackson again.  
“I love you, Jacks”, he said.  
“I love you , Sti”, Jackson replied. They held each other and waited for Jackson’s knot to go down.

A few months later, Stiles and Jackson walked into the kitchen where Stiles’ dad was drinking a cup of coffee. Stiles spoke up.  
“Dad, Jackson and I want to have a talk with you.”  
“Ok, son”, the sheriff said. “Sit down.”  
The three of them sat down at the kitchen table.  
“Dad”, Stiles began, “Jackson and I are in love.”  
Stiles’ dad smiled. “That’s no surprise, son”, he said. “I’ve known that for almost a year.”  
“Were we that obvious?”, Stiles asked.  
“Duh!”, the sheriff replied.  
Stiles and Jackson grinned at each other.  
“The next thing is”, Stiles said, “both Jackson and I have been accepted on scholarships at Stanford next fall. So we are going to get an apartment there and live together. Jackson’s parents will pay for the apartment, and my stipend from you will pay for our food.”  
“Ok”, Stiles’ dad said. “That actually makes a lot of sense. It’s better that you living at the dorm, and it’s economical.”  
Stiles and Jackson let out relieved breaths.  
The sheriff grinned and his eyes sparkled. “Anything else?”, he asked.  
Stiles gulped. He grabbed Jackson’s hand. They smiled at each other.  
“Well, dad, it’s like this”, Stiles said. “Jackson and I are in love.”  
“Yes”, the sheriff said. “I thought that we discussed that already.”  
Stiles sighed. “Please, dad”, he said.  
The sheriff grinned again. “Go on”, he said.  
“Well”, Stiles said, “We’re in love. And we both will turn eighteen right before graduation. And dad, well…..”  
“We want to get married next summer!”, Jackson blurted out.  
There was a silence at the table. Stiles' dad looked at them for a long moment.  
“Sounds like a good idea to me”, he said.  
“What!?”, Stiles said. “You agree? Just like that? No argument?”  
Stiles' dad laughed. “No argument”, he said. “Actually, Jackson’s parents came by my office this morning and told me that you had discussed it with them. They think that it's a good idea and I agree with them. We can tell that you boys are deeply in love, and that it’s the real thing.”  
Stiles hugged his dad. “Thanks, dad. You’re the best!”, he said.  
John grabbed Jackson and brought him into the hug.  
“Welcome to our family, son”, he said.  
Jackson hugged him and Stiles back. John was crying. So was Stiles. So was Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
